


Of Stubborn Sons and Fussy Fathers

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Durin Family, Durin Line of Idiots, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Thráin Lives, Thráin is too old for this shit, Thráin likes Bilbo (well who doesn't)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all fathers, Thráin just wanted to see Thorin happy. And as proud as he was of his lineage, sometimes he just had to curse the line of Durin of the immense stubbornness that every single member seemed to suffer of, Thráin himself included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stubborn Sons and Fussy Fathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scientist_Salarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientist_Salarian/gifts).



> Happy Hobbit Holiday to Scientist_Salarian! I was unfortunately very busy with my university stuff, so I didn't have time to make this longer. I might write a second chapter if I get the time during the holidays^^ hope you like this anyway!
> 
> Also if I'd known writing from Thráin's point of view would be this much fun I would've done it a lot more. Will do so in the future, Thráin is a very charming old chap and a wonderful father <3 I fell in love with him a bit while writing this (well who doesn't love the entire line of Durin?)

Thráin was rubbing his eyes. Honestly, he had been out of the game for only some decades and during that time everyone had just decided to go completely bonkers. One might think it was big enough a shock to find out his daughter, who he had last seen when she had been just a little girl, had had two children, but no, one of them had to elope with an Elf. (All right, Thráin grunted to himself, he had met Tauriel and he supposed that as far as Elves went, she wasn’t the worst choice his granddaughter could’ve made. And since Dís approved, who was he to judge?)

     And then there was the matter with his eldest son and his obvious romantic feelings for the Company’s burglar.

     Thráin had never met a Hobbit before in all his life, and as wary as he was of strangers, he found that he liked Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo was a sensible fellow and had a good heart, and what Thráin had gathered from the stories the Company had told him, especially Balin, the whole quest for Erebor would have failed without Bilbo. Thráin was sure he would’ve liked Bilbo on those attributes alone, but the biggest reason why he was so fond of him was how well he was able to handle Thorin. It was no lie that the line of Durin was sometimes (well, a lot of times) much to handle, but Bilbo had no troubles with it at all.

     The thing just was that Thorin was obviously in love with Bilbo, but Thráin wasn’t sure if Bilbo felt the same. They were rarely apart, it was true, but then again how much did that prove? And after Thráin had heard about the Arkenstone debacle (which was now referred to as “The Incident”) he was even less sure about everything. Thorin and Bilbo had patched things up between them, that much was clear, but Thráin had no idea whether there was still room for love.

     Like all fathers, Thráin just wanted to see Thorin happy. And as proud as he was of his lineage, sometimes he just had to curse the line of Durin of the immense stubbornness that every single member seemed to suffer of, Thráin himself included. Truth be told he wasn’t sure if he could criticise Thorin for being slow to make a move, after all it had taken him almost five decades to gather the courage to start courting his darling Sif.

     Huffing to himself, Thráin got up from his old armchair that had miraculously survived Smaug’s invasion and left his room to find Thorin. He had to settle this whole matter before Bilbo would leave Erebor and go back to the Shire. He needed to know what was going on and he needed to know it now.

     Seeing that Thorin’s own chambers were opposed to Thráin’s it didn’t take him long to get there. Thráin was about to knock when he heard sounds from inside; his son’s voice, and another one that couldn’t be anyone else’s than Bilbo’s. Thráin raised an eyebrow and then did something his mother, Mahal rest her soul, would’ve very much frowned upon: put his ear against the door and listened.

     “… You really should try to have breaks more often during council meetings, all that sitting really isn’t good for your back.”

     “I know, I know, and I do try, but it’s hardly my fault some of the old farts just talk and talk and there’s never a polite spot to interrupt.”

     At this point Bilbo snorted a laugh. “Do I need to come to the meetings with you to call breaks since you’re clearly too polite to do it?”

     To this also Thorin laughed and then made a noise that nearly caused Thráin a heart failure. No, no, no, he was too old for this, and he did not need to hear his son making those noises! Mahal knew Thráin had heard enough of those, having made several himself. He was just about to get out of there when he accidentally leaned on the door too much and stumbled in – to simply see Bilbo giving Thorin a massage. He wanted to scream, and judging from Thorin and Bilbo’s faces, so did they.

     “I’m just… going to… leave,” Thráin mumbled while Thorin hid his face in a pillow, and Bilbo his in Thorin’s hair. Well, that sure cleared things up, though not the way Thráin had imagined. He turned around in his heels and had never left a room faster. Out of all the ways he could’ve found out about his son and the Hobbit already being in a relationship, it had to be like this!

     Thráin needed a drink.

     On his way to the dining rooms Thráin ran into Dáin who had remained in Erebor to help with the rebuilding, followed quickly by Fíli who was carrying a bunch of parchment rolls. They were also heading for the dining rooms for a drink and some snacks after a day of overseeing the rebuilding.

     “Why the long face, sigin’adad?” asked Fíli.

     “You’d have one too if you had just walked in on your son and his One,” grumbled Thráin, and for his dismay Fíli and Dáin were cracking up at that.

     “Oh dear,” chuckled Dáin. “What were they doing this time?”

     Thráin huffed. “Bilbo was giving Thorin a massage, and _how do you two know?!_ ”

     Both Fíli and Dáin patted Thráin’s back and told him they had been there too. Dáin told them how he had walked in on Thorin and Bilbo kissing each other after a particularly tedious council meeting and how he hadn’t been able to look either of them in the eye for weeks after that.

     Fíli snorted. “Those are nothing compared to what happened to Kíli and me. We walked in on them doing some horizontal mambo and trust me, that’s not something you forget very quickly. For a long time I could hear those noises late at night – until I found out Kíli had been making them to freak me out, but that’s not relevant.”

     The three of them walked into the dining room and Dáin went to get the ale after giving both Thráin and Fíli one more sympathetic smile. Thráin and Fíli sat down in a table that already had Dís, Balin and Dwalin sitting around it. They all looked like they had had ten cups of coffee and were planning a murder. It quickly became clear that they had had a very rough day at the council meetings (for a good reason Thráin was _not_ surprised to hear it). Dís especially was ready to commit several murders and had actually already planned how to not get caught of them.

     Thráin sighed. He _really_ needed a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigin'adad = grandfather in Khuzdul


End file.
